


La signora degl'inganni

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Snake [15]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Brother/Sister Incest, Drabble Collection, F/M
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-20
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:37:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,993
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987090
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Breve raccolta di drabble incentrata sulla figura di Lady Loki.





	La signora degl'inganni

La signora degli inganni

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=50SNDaXQxWQ.  
Thorki, what if, leggero non-con.

  
  
Cap.1 Mio in eterno  
_  
  
_

Thor gorgogliò, il suo corpo massiccio ricadeva abbandonato sopra quello della dea della menzogna. Il martello gli era scivolato dalle mani ed era conficcato sul pavimento, ai piedi del trono su cui Lady Loki era accomodata.

La dea stringeva il fratello con le dita affusolate, conficcandogli le unghie aguzze nella pelle abbronzata.

La luce che filtrava nelle sale dorate del palazzo illuminava l’armatura di Thor, faceva risaltare le treccine color oro che gl’incorniciavano il viso e faceva risplendere le goccioline di sudore che imperlavano la sua fronte.

Il petto muscoloso del dio del tuono si alzava e abbassava regolare.

“D’ora in poi mi appartieni. Mio in eterno” sussurrò Loki.

[109].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lrQnJ33G0TE.  
Balder/Loki, oneside.  
  
  
Cap.2 Fiducia spezzata  
_  
  
_

Balder puntò la spada alla gola di Lady Loki.

La divinità batté un paio di volte le palpebre, facendo ondeggiare le lunghe ciglia. Si nascose la bocca con la mano e ridacchiò.

Le fiamme del fuoco alle loro spalle, che rischiarava tutt’intorno, si riflettevano nella lama dell’arma.

“Oh, avrei dovuto avvertirti del mio arrivo?” domandò la dea con voce seducente.

Balder digrignò i denti ed incassò il capo tra le spalle, i suoi muscoli possenti erano in tensione.

“La sventura ti segue. Dimmi, dopo che mi hai ucciso già una volta, perché dovrei ancora prestarti fiducia? Cosa ferma la mia mano dall’ucciderti?” sibilò.

“L’amore” rispose Loki.

[106].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5htNrRN7uA.  
Balder/Loki.  
  
  
Cap.3 Seduzione  
  
  


“Sia dannata tu ed io che cado nella tua seduzione” mormorò roco Balder. Aveva le iridi liquide e le pupille dilatate, sentiva la mano di Lady Loki scendere lentamente sul suo petto, verso l’inguine.

Balder strinse gli occhi e gettò indietro la testa, il suo elmo argenteo cadde a terra con un tintinnio metallico e i lunghi capelli castani gli ondeggiarono intorno al viso.

Loki socchiuse le labbra carnose, coperte da un rossetto rosso sangue, e sorrise. Sentiva il corpo dell’altro fremere sotto di sé. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono di un colore intenso e fosforescente, la magia le avvolse le dita affusolate. 

[104].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=F5htNrRN7uA.  
Thor vs Loki.  
  
  
Cap.4 La follia della menzogna  
  
  


“Sorella, io ti devo fermare, questa è pazzia!” gridò Thor. Strinse l’elsa di cuoio del martello con entrambe le mani con vigore, fino a far sbiancare le proprie nocche.

“È follia solo quando sono io a distruggere i giganti di ghiaccio, ma tu non hai mai fatto niente di diverso” rispose Loki.

Le sue iridi verdi brillarono di magia. Il vento le faceva ondeggiare i capelli mori intorno al viso pallido.

Una serie di fulmini solcarono il cielo, facendo brillare le corna del suo elmo e le monete d’oro che le decoravano la capigliatura. Puntò il proprio scettro contro il fratello.

[101].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wn-2Ua50GWc.  
Thorki.  
  
  
Cap.5 Oltre le menzogne  
  
  


“Mi devi ascoltare sorella…” disse Thor con voce tremante.

Un vento si alzò da Lady Loki, i capelli mori le ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

“Io non sono tua sorella!” gridò. Thor si protesse il viso con il braccio, il vento che lo sferzava lo costrinse a fare un paio di passi indietro, venendone sospinto.

Loki toccò lo scrigno degli inverni, la sua pelle divenne blu e le sue iridi si tinsero di rosso.

“Sono un gigante di ghiaccio, i mostri della buona notte di cui ci raccontava madre!” urlò.

“Io ti amo. Permettimi di scavalcare le bugie che ci hanno diviso, fammi prendere cura di te” la implorò Thor.

[109].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbUM0HpxdBI.  
SlaveAU!; Balder/Loki.  
  
  
Cap.6 Il prediletto di Asgard  
  
  


I simboli che solcavano la pelle blu e liscia di Lady Loki brillavano di azzurro e la sua pelle blu. Socchiuse gli occhi facendo fremere le ciglia, le sue iridi color sangue brillavano.

La luce delle fiamme magiche illuminavano di verde il palazzo di ghiaccio.

Si accomodò sul proprio trono e si voltò, guardando Balder ai suoi piedi. Quest’ultimo aveva le iridi castane liquide e grigiastre, il suo corpo ignudo era stretto dalle massicce catene.

Lady Loki si piegò in avanti e gli appoggiò la mano sul capo.

“Al regno dei giganti di ghiaccio e alla sua regina si è dovuto chinare anche il prediletto di Asgard” sussurrò seducente.

[109].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lbUM0HpxdBI.  
Pre-film Thor. Thorki, leggero what if.  
  
  
Cap.7 I due bugiardi  
  
  


“Adesso mio piccolo, tenero, bugiardo e  _violento_ fratello mi occuperò di te” sussurrò Lady Loki seducente. Si mise a cavalcioni sul corpo abbandonato del ragazzino e gli passò la mano tra i capelli biondi a caschetto.

Gli occhi di Thor erano liquidi e le sue iridi azzurre tendevano al bianco.

Lady Loki gli accarezzò il collo, sfiorandogli la pelle con le aguzze unghie laccate di nero.

Thor le accarezzò i capelli con mano tremante e socchiuse le labbra esangui, sorridendole.

“Non potrei attendere delizia più prediletta. A voi, signora del mio cuore, offro il mio corpo e i miei servigi” promise.

  
  


[101].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=hLcjntEwMPE.  
Crossover I fantastici 4.  
Loki/Dr.Destino.  
  
  
Cap.8 Fedeltà eterna  
  
  


Destino accarezzò il fianco nudo di Lady Loki, sentendola fremere sotto le sue dita metalliche.

La dea chiuse gli occhi, mentre gli accarezzava la maschera, sentendola gelida.

Il vento gelido della notte che entrava dalla finestra le sferzava la pelle pallida, arrossandogliela, e le faceva ondeggiare i lunghi capelli mori intorno al capo.

Le sue iridi verde smeraldo si riflettevano in quelle color ebano di Victor.

Destino utilizzò il suo pesante martello verde per avvolgerla.

Il fuoco delle torce illuminava la sala e il trono, alle spalle di lui, di riflessi vermiglia.

“Mi rimarrai sempre fedele?” chiese Loki.

“Sempre, mia dea” giurò Destino.

  
  


[103].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=s_9rInE1AoM.  
Crossover I fantastici 4.  
Loki/Dr.Destino.  
  
  
Cap.9 Reciproco beneficio  
  
  


Lady Loki si sedette sul bracciolo del trono e accarezzò la spalla metallica di Destino, sentendola gelida sotto i polpastrelli.

“Non fai altro che tormentarti. Dovresti essere meno rigido con te stesso” sussurrò.

Destino sorseggiò il contenuto della propria coppa d’oro, sentendo il sapore dolciastro del vino a contatto con il palato.

“Per quanto riuscirò ancora a proteggere il mio popolo da questo mondo? Latveria cadrà sotto il dominio di qualche stato che finge di essere democratico o verrà spazzato via dalla follia di qualche integralismo?” disse roco.

“Sottovaluti il nostro patto di ‘reciproco beneficio’. Non permetterò a nessuno di distruggere il tuo regno” sussurrò Loki.

  
  


[106].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89-8mVHxiLo.  
Accenni Loki/Balder.  
  
Cap.10 La guerra ti troverà  
  
  


Lady Loki si guardò le unghie aguzze, guardando il proprio riflesso nello smalto nero.

“Tutti sulla Terra conoscono il tuo lato buono, tenero. Sembri così fragile, con il tuo lato debole così scoperto. Chissà cosa ne penserebbero negli altri nove regni di questo” sussurrò.

Thor s’infilò l’elmo e schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Sorella, tu invidi solo la mia libertà. Sposando Balder sei divenuta regina, ma questo t’impedisce di vivere una vita piena di amicizie e affetti” disse secco. Sbatté malamente l’elmo sul tavolo.

“Io non sono tua sorella, e ricorda, il tuo lato violento non si assopirà mai. Prima o poi, la guerra ti troverà anche lì” profetizzò Loki.

  
  


[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=89-8mVHxiLo.  
Crossover Spiderman, vecchia trilogia.  
Norman/Loki.  
  
Cap.11 Un omaggio  
  
  


Norman posò una rosa nera sul tavolo davanti a Lady Loki, la donna chinò il capo e la fissò, le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono di riflessi vermigli.

“Un regalo?” domandò.

Norman si passò la mano tra i corti capelli rossi, tendenti al riccio.

“Io non sono certo un re, come gli altri vostri alleati. Non posso agognare a impressionarmi, né con il mio intelletto, né con la mia ferocia. I miei soldi non sono niente rispetto a una dea della vostra portata. Risulto scontato nelle mie lodi.

Posso almeno porvi questo omaggio?” domandò con voce tremante.

“Oh, non sminuire il goblin che vive in te, amico mio” sussurrò Loki.

  
  


[110].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=oMyy4b_lzKk.  
OOC.  
Thor/Loki/Balder BROTP.  
  
Cap.12 Come infanti  
  
  


“Non potete fare i bambinoni fino a quel punto. I due più valorosi principi di Asgard, uno un combattente eccezionale e l’altro un genio della creazione, non possono litigare per delle sciocchezze” disse Lady Loki. Prese la mano di Thor che sbuffò, voltando il capo di scatto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli biondi. Afferrò la mano di Balder che arrossì e chinò il capo.

“Voi siete realmente fratelli. Avete medesima madre e condividete lo stesso padre, Odino. Non potete lasciare che il vostro rapporto naufraghi così” disse con voce seducente.

Unì le mani dei due che grugnirono all’unisono.

“Scusa” borbottarono rochi.

  
  


[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=DuWgv49cSvok.  
Prequel della prima drabble: Mio in eterno.  
  
Cap.13 L'ingenuità di Thor  
  
  


“Tieni, fratello. Per festeggiare la tua incoronazione” sussurrò Loki. Porse una coppa d’argento al fratello con entrambe le mani, le sue unghie aguzze ne sfioravano il bordo.

Thor le sorrise.

“Finalmente la gelosia sembra aver allentato la presa sul tuo cuore. Ne sono lieto” rispose. La prese con una mano sola e bevve il contenuto, del vino rosso scuro, con un unico sorso. Avvertì una fitta al basso ventre, le gambe gli tremarono e fu colto da un capogiro.

“S-sorella… cosa hai messo n-ne… nella coppa…” biascicò. Indietreggiò fino al trono, Lady Loki lo superò e si accomodò seduta.

Thor le crollò incosciente tra le braccia.

  
  


[106].

  
Crossover con I fantastici 4.  
Destino/Loki.  
  
Cap.14 Complimenti  
  
  


“Mi siete mancata così tanto mia signora. Ho visto albe e tramonti susseguirsi, ma niente è paragonabile ai vostri occhi meravigliosi” sussurrò Victor. Si piegò, le prese la mano e ne baciò il dorso.

“Oh, non ho dubbi che simili complimenti possano funzionare con le plebee che si dibattono ai piedi del tuo trono. Io, però, le trovo alquanto scialbe e scontate. Mi passa la voglia di ritornare” si lamentò Lady Loki.

Destino si sfilò il mantello e glielo mise intorno al corpo esile.

“Mia dea, noi mortali non possediamo due cuori. Mi uccidereste spezzando il mio andandovene di già. Ditemi cosa desiderate” disse.

Lady Loki ridacchiò.

“Del vino” sussurrò.

  
  


[110].

  
Crossover con I fantastici 4 e Ironman.  
Destino/Tony subtext. AU. OOC.  
  
  
Cap.15 Una madre invadente

“Figlio mio…”. Iniziò Lady Loki, sedendosi in braccio a Destino.

Victor avvampò, sentendo la madre che gli accarezzava il viso con le dita sottili.

“Madre, sono un re e voi una dea. Vi prego, contegno…” gemette.

Lady Loki ridacchiò e gli fece appoggiate la testa tra i seni.

“Quando hai intenzione di dichiararti al mortale? Non fai altro che invitarlo qui a palazzo, donandogli regali, imbastendo sontuosi banchetti” sussurrò.

Destino si ritrasse e boccheggiò.

“Madre, invito Stark nel nostro palazzo solo perché voi vi dilettate con la sua presenza.

Secondo voi cosa dovrei fare? Dire a Tony che lo amo?” domandò.

“Oh, è addirittura amore!” trillò Loki.

[107].

Inizio modulo

  
  
  


  
Crossover con I fantastici 4.  
Destino/Loki.  
Seguito della drabble 14°: Complimenti.  
  
  
Cap.16 Cena avvelenata  
  
  


“Hai avvelenato il mio cibo, che premuroso” sussurrò Lady Loki. Sorrise, socchiudendo gli occhi e il suo tono risuonò mellifluo.

“Ho pensato che un piccolo inganno potesse rendervi lieta. Ovviamente quel grado di tossicità è innocuo per un Asgardiano” rispose Destino.

Schioccò le dita e il maggiordomo versò del vino nel bicchiere della dea.

“Hai ottenuto il tuo scopo. Ho apprezzato” sussurrò Loki.

“E ora avete anche il vino che mi avete richiesto. Quello è inalterato, non volevo certo che perdesse il suo sapore” spiegò Destino.

“Penso che mi fermerò. Desidero farmi accompagnare da te a fare un giro di Latveria” disse lei.

[103].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=a4Z9_5JBuUo.  
Crossover con I fantastici 4.  
Balder/Loki oneside; Destino/Loki.  
  
  
Cap.17 Gelosia  
  
  


Balder accarezzò la testa del corvo che si era appoggiato sulla sua mano, sentendo le piume color inchiostro morbide al tocco. Udì ridacchiare e si affacciò, assottigliò gli occhi e le sue iridi castane brillarono di blu intenso.

Lady Loki era intenta a ridere, accomodata sulle gambe del Dr. Destino. Quest’ultimo, scostatele i capelli con una mano metallica, le stava baciando il collo pallido.

Balder fece appollaiare il corvo sulla sua spalla e strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“La mia diletta non saprò proprio sceglierseli gli amanti. Prima un pentapalmo e ora un pezzo di ferro” sibilò gelido.

[103].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjE1x-rhctM.  
Crossover con I fantastici 4.  
Thorki non-con accennata; Destino/Loki.  
  
  
Cap.18 Il miglior 'regalo'  
  
  


Lady Loki spalancò la bocca e se la nascose con una mano, mentre appoggiava l’altra sul vetro del contenitore davanti a sé.

“Ho pensato che, al contrario degli altri Asgardiani, questo sarebbe stato un regalo più adeguato a voi. Certo, studiare e vivisezionare lui mi avrebbe svelato l’apice della potenza di questa razza aliena, ma nel mio cuore, voi venite prima” disse Destino.

Le fiamme delle candele del candelabro d’argento che teneva in mano si riflettevano nella maschera sul suo viso.

Lady Loki guardò Thor incosciente, immerso nell’acqua, un boccaglio sul viso e il corpo ignudo.

“Non potevi farmi regalo migliore” sussurrò Loki.

[103].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=QjE1x-rhctM.  
Crossover con I fantastici 4.  
AU. Accenno al complesso di Edipo.  
Reed e Victor Von Doom sono due fratelli stregoni figli di Loki.  
  
  
Cap.19 Invidia  
  
  


Lady Loki si alzò dal trono e camminò intorno al ragazzino, facendo risuonare il rumore ritmico dei suoi tacchi a spillo.

Victor la guardò, le sue iridi color ebano erano liquide.

“Madre mia, ditemi. Perché non preferite mio fratello maggiore Richard? Lui è più forte in battaglia, la sua magia come stregone è nettamente superiore alla mia” domandò.

“Perché tu hai la dote che più mi preme” sussurrò Loki. Gli passò la mano tra i corti capelli mori, scompigliandoglieli.

“Quale mia adorata madre?”  domandò Victor.

Loki si piegò in avanti e lo abbracciò da dietro, avvicinandogli le labbra all’orecchio.

“L’invidia” sibilò.

[101].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmPcNT-kwsc.  
Balder/Loki, accenni Thorki non-con.  
  
Cap.20 Follia dissipata  
  
  


Balder si coricò su un fianco, fece scattare il braccio muscoloso e accarezzò il viso della dea al suo fianco, sistemandole una ciocca mora dietro l’orecchio.

“Alle volte, mia regina, mi chiedo se ti stancherai di me. Hai altri amanti a cui pensare” sussurrò.

Lady Loki socchiuse gli occhi, le sue iridi color smeraldo erano liquide.

“Dai miei amanti voglio regali e devozione. Da Thor anche meno, mi basta il suo corpo, anzi, non lo desidero nemmeno sentire parlare. La sua idiozia mi contagia” sibilò. Si sporse e posò un bacio sulle labbra dell’altro.

“Tu, però, sei speciale. Spazzi via le nuvole della mia follia” sussurrò.

Balder sorrise.

[108].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmPcNT-kwsc.  
Tony/Loki, accenni Destino/Loki.  
  
Cap.21 Invito per un drink  
  
  


“Madame, devo dire che quella sua aria da drag queen è un po’ sprecata per questa ambientazione da Frankestain Jr.. Non che Victor non sia simpatico, è un ottimo nerd e ogni tanto gli viene anche qualche idea geniale. Mi sentirei solo senza le sue ambasciate stile fungo per tutto il globo e il suo attacco per conquistare il mondo puntuale ogni mercoledì.

Però, se proprio vuole un ‘uomo di Metallo’, le conviene scegliere il migliore” disse Tony.

Lady Loki ridacchiò.

“È disposto a offrirmi un drink?” domandò.

“A casa mia” rispose Stark.

“Ci penserò” rispose Loki con tono seducente.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=MmPcNT-kwsc.  
Crossover con I fantastici 4.  
Destino/Loki.  
  
Cap.22 Vero volto  
  
  


“Mia signora, mi state provocando?” domandò Victor.

Lady Loki fece scattare la chiusura della maschera di metallo e gliela sfilò, lasciandogli il viso libero, la posò sul trono accanto a loro.

“Oh, finalmente posso vederti imbarazzato” sussurrò, accarezzando con l’unghia aguzza dell’indice la guancia arrossata di Destino.

“Desideravate vedermi vulnerabile?” domandò.

Lady Loki gli appoggiò le mani sulle spalle muscolose e fece leva, issandosi e si aggrappò a lui cingendogli i fianchi con le gambe.

“Volevo anche risentire la tua vera voce, senza l’effetto eco” rispose.

“In questo modo posso anche baciarvi con le mie vere labbra”. Soffiò Doom.

“Fallo” ordinò Loki.

[102].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=UHJK0vu5Be8.  
Ironfrost.  
  
  
Cap.23 Irresistibile  
  
  


Lady Loki si affacciò alla balaustra di marmo della villa, il vento le scompigliava i lunghi capelli mori che tendevano al riccio. Le sue iridi verde smeraldo erano liquide e brillavano di riflessi rosso sangue.

Udì un tonfo alle sue spalle e si voltò, davanti a lei c’era un’armatura d’oro.

Ironman si sfilò la maschera e le sorrise, all’altezza delle giunture della sua armatura c’erano raffigurate delle fiamme vermiglie.

“Hai finalmente accettato il mio drink?” domandò.

Loki si passò una mano sul fianco, indossava una lunga veste verde scuro.

“Non ho potuto resistere al tuo richiamo, Stark” ammise.

Tony sorrise.

[100].

  
Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=BKBUs74VInk&feature=push-u&attr_tag=97EJ-NG1bIbd1XXg-6.  
Thorki.  
  
  
Cap.24 Móði e Magni  
  
  


Lady Loki si accarezzò il ventre rigonfio, sentendo il figlio all’interno scalciare.

“Che ne dici di chiamarlo Magni?” sussurrò.

Thor cullava al petto Móði.

Il bambino gli sorrideva, tenendo gli occhi chiusi. I suoi capelli biondi brillavano di riflessi d’oro, come quelli del padre, alla luce del sole che filtrava dalla finestra.

“Coraggioso e Forte. Solo tu potevi scegliere dei nomi così meravigliosi, mi adorata” disse Thor. Raggiunse Loki, che si sporse prendendo tra le braccia loro figlio.

Il bambino sgranò gli occhi, le sue iridi verde smeraldo brillarono.

“Spero solo che crescendo non diventino dei pentapalmi come te” borbottò Loki.

Thor scoppiò a ridere.

[105].


End file.
